deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Raven VS Twilight Sparkle/@comment-26412810-20180228213208/@comment-25037311-20180228214946
The result was right but there were some flaws with their research. First of all they need to either pick comic canon or show canon. Not both. They don't meld well. That was the dumbest way to begin a fight. Just... at all. And they got a lot of things wrong about both characters. For Raven: 1. They say in the video that the DC universe gets rebooted so often that romances don't work; So by that logic the powers and feats that were shown in one continuity may not be equal to the ones in another. They need to pick one continuity instead of picking and choosing. It's not fair on the other combatant if you pick and choose only the good stuff, and considering they even made reference to Teen Titans Go, I can't take this Raven seriously as the proper combatant. 2. Raven was taught to shirk off ALL emotion, not just the negative ones. When an abundance of any emotion shows up, the chance of Trigon being summoned is the same. 3. Raven has been repeatedly shown to not be any more physically powerful in her human form than a normal human. Her powers give her a small boost to her physical strength, speed, and durability, but not that great. It's why she usually gets knocked out in one hit. 4. Raven's Soul Self is particularly vulnerable to light magic, of which Twilight is literally the master of (being the Magic of Friendship); in addition, Raven's magic is nothing compared to someone like Zatanna, whom Twilight would be equally potent against. In addition, her soul self can be destroyed fairly easily. For Twilight Sparkle: 1. They claim Twilight's speed doesn't match up to Raven's soul self even though it's strongest feat in the video was breaking the sound barrier, which Rainbow Dash has done - and Twilight has been shown to be capable of keeping up with Dash easily with her alicorn wings. 2. Alicorns aren't just a combination of pegasi and unicorn; they include the physical endurance of an earth pony as well. 3. When Twilight fought Tirek he has absorbed the magic of every pony in Equestria and the four alicorns, and Discord's magic as well. The physical fight ended at an impass, meaning that one alicorn (there were four at the time) is equal to roughly 1/4 of Equestria's population + 1/4 of Discord's unlimited Chaos Magic. Considering it takes only six unicorns to raise the sun, Twilight is more than capable of doing it on her own. She just doesn't because it's the job of Luna and Celestia, who have had far more practice. Let's assume that Equestria's population is a cool million, for argument's sake (it's far more likely more considering the size is comparable to the USA.) Let's assume that it's population is equally split amongst the four races as well. That means there are 333,333 unicorns in Equestria. Now, let's divide that by four (because she only wields one fourth of the alicorn magic alone). She has the power of 55,555 unicorns, 55,555 earth ponies, and 55,555 pegasi by this logic. It takes 6 unicorns to raise/lower the sun and moon. Meaning that Twilight has enough raw magical reserves are far more massive than what they gave her. 4. The Elements of Harmony cannot be used seperately. They must be used all at once or not at all, as seen in "The Return of Harmony." 5. Twilight has since Season 3 begun to have less neurosis in sticky situations, and by Season 7 she has mastered it. Her intelligence and strategy in dire moments is one of her defining character traits and they used none of it. They're really slipping again with their research now. This just goes to show that they're still far from perfect when it comes to their research. But at least they got the result right.